Married
by WesJenlove
Summary: Every one is married some have kids What happens when Blake and Tori's daughter is taken when Lothor returns will they ever get her back?
1. Intro

Sumary: Tori and Blake are married they have a little girl who is one years old named Maya. Dustin is married to Marha they are newly weds, Shane had a wife name Katherine (A.K.A Kat and not Kat from Zero or Turbo) and has a little girl who is 1 1/2 named Nicole, and Hunter is married to Kapri and has a son named Jarod, and two daughters named Ashley and Amber. Cam is just dating a girl named Hannah.Hannah has a 10 year old daughter named Smantha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blake and Tori's house:

Tori picked up Maya and walked into the kitchen

"Blake its time to wake up" She yelled as she put Maya in the high chair. She heard a mone commming from up stairs.She heard foot steps upstairs then Bake walked into the room and kissed her

"Mornin" He said with a yawn

Tori smiled she wrapped her arms around his neck "You can feed Maya today" she said with a smile

Blake looked at Maya and smiled "fine and aftter I feed her the nwe can go to the beach the whole gang is going sorta like a picnic" Blake said

"Ok" Tori said sitting down at the table with a non fat yogert.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Park:

Blake carried Maya onto the beach

"Hay dude over here" Dustin yelled

Blake turrned and saw the group sitting on a big blanket

"Hay dude you and Tori are always late" Hunter said walking over to him and grabbing Maya from him "Give me my little niece"

Hunter walked over to the blanket and put Maya with the other kids Smantha was watching all the kids.

"Mommy why do I have to watch them?" Smantha asked her mother

" You can make castles with them" Hannah said

"Ok" Smanthat said playing witrh the babys who were about all the same age in the sand

Tori leaned on Blake he wrapped his arms around her neck

"So Hunter I hear Jarod is starting to say dada" Shane said picking up Nicole

"Ya but Ashley and Amber said mama" first Kapri said hugging Hunter

Shane looked at Marah and Dustin who were making out "Hay Dustin mind not doing that in front of the kids

Dustin looked at him "Oh right" Marah blushed and sat back up

It got cloudy all of a sudden "What the...it said it was going to be sunny all day" Tori said

"Tha looks like-" Hunter didn't finish A bunch of Kelzaks jumped down.

They surrounded them all

"Smantha Hannah get the babies out of here!" Cam yelled to her as the kelzacs closed in on them

Hannah grabbed Nicole, Jarod, and Ashley Smantha grabbed Amber and Maya and started to run as the others battled then Lothor came down

"Miss me!" he said with a laugh

They all looked at him "But how" Tori managed to say

"No need for details" he then grabed Smantha and took Maya from his hands then threw her to the ground with Amber

"I'll be taking this one" Lothor said smiling and taking Maya and disapearing along with the kelzacs

"MAYA!" Tori yelled falling to her knees crying

Blake helped her up he was going to get Maya back no matter what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok Review Review I have a big plan for Maya so stay tuned to find out lol!**


	2. Un expected

Cam brought all the kids to ninja ops to keep them safe

Hannah and Smantha looked around "Wow!" Smantha said

"Cam why didn't you ever tell us about this place?" Hannah asked putting the babies down

"Sorry never had the right time he went to the computer to try to get a lock on Maya.

Tori sat on the table she was in a daze her cheeks were strecked with tears Blake was conforting her "Don't worry honey we will get her back" he said to her

Sensi came in "Tori...Blake whats wrong?" he asked

Blake looked at him "Maya has been taken by Lothor...he didn't take any of the others just Maya why?" he asked

"She is the child of two power rangers not one" Sensi said "As punishment for defeting him he has taken her to destroy the lives of two rangers"

Hannah's eyes widened when sensi said Power Rangers "Cam does this mean you are one also?" she asked

"No...not any more non of us are" Cam said still having his attention to the screen

Kapri and Marah sat and the ground with the babies Kat was with them she didn't say a word to Shane

"Honey are you alright?" Shane asked

" Yes I am fine besides I just found out my husband is...was a power ranger" she had Nicole on her lap

"I never found the right time but now you know and we have to find Maya" Shane said

"Yes I under stand" Kat said still holding Nicole

Sensi left the room but then came back and looked at them he had a box in his hands

"Whats that?" Hunter asked walking over to Sensi

"Your power disks" Snesi said "and you samari amulate"

All of them looked at him suprised

"I got it a while ago hoping never to have to use them again" sensi said

"I've got a lock on Maya lets go" Cam said

they all grabbed their power disks and mourphed.

When they got to the spot where Cam had told them Maya sat there

Tori rushed over to her and de mpourphed "Maya my sweet baby" but when she got close she relized that there was a stick holding her up when she reached out to Maya, Maya fell over dead.

Tori started to shake she fell to the ground and started to cry Blake de mourghed and manged to get over to Tori he droped down beside Tori and picked up Maya's life less body he hugged it they both started to cry

They all de mourghed and looked at the two on the ground crying none of them could belive what happend.

**Ok how do you like it bye bye Maya lol...Don't be mad this is a drama story lol REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
